


Daddy and His Princess

by Sams_Princess



Series: Daddy's Princess [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Big Brother Michael, Daddy Kink, Gabriel Lives, M/M, Mention of spanking, Princess - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, mention of panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Princess/pseuds/Sams_Princess
Summary: "You still call Dad 'Daddy' Gabe?!" Michael asked, as he started to laugh.Gabe was shocked for a few moments, the laughter and smile unusual, coming from the older angel. It didn’t take him long to regain himself and pick up the phone.He pressed answer, and with a straight face pressed it to his ear."Hi Sam."Michael's laughter turned to coughing and spluttering, and his face betrayed how shocked he was.





	Daddy and His Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](http://lxviathancas.tumblr.com/post/155274660587/gabriel-phone-starts-ringing-michael-looks-to) over on Tumblr. I shared this to a facebook group called 'Sabriel Trash' (check it out, it's awesome!) asking if anyone had ever read a fic like this!! After having trouble trying to find one written already, I decided to have a go at writing it.
> 
> NOTE; Slightly AU as Michael is not in the cage and Gabe lives. Also Sam doesn't live in the bunker.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Meeting up with his brother wasn't Gabriel's idea of fun. Don't get him wrong, he loved each and every one of them (even Luci!), but Michael was an uptight asshole about  _everything_! His face was formed with a permanent scowl, Gabe was sure!

So, the day that Gabe managed to get something other than a frown out of his brother was definitely one for the history books!

~

It was just a drop in, to see how things were going. Well, that's what Michael had told him when he randomly showed up at the house he and Sam had recently bought. Gabe knew that was a bunch of crap; Michael was just being nosy and, most probably, wanted to check that Gabe had himself protected properly.

"I know why you're really here," Gabe grumbled, watching as his oldest brother stepped delicately around the living room, head and eyes turning and observing the sigils that were invisible to the human eye. "I've been doing this sort of thing for centuries dude, I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm no amateur!"

"I just wanted to check," Michael explained, voice almost soft.  _Almost_. He turned the green eyes of his current vessel towards Gabrield. "You've never actually settled down anywhere before."

Gabe rolled his eyes and turned his back.

Michael's overprotectiveness was recent and had only started to come to light since he had seen sense about the whole apocalypse. The first time Michael had shown this side of himself, Gabe had tackled him to the ground, his angel blade pressed against Michael's throat, as there was simply no way that this was his big brother! It had taken a lot of persuasion on Michael's part for Gabe to realise that this new side of him was not a trick.

"Well, I've held this vessel for over 500 years. That's more than can be said for you; every time I see you, you've got a new face."

"Gotta keep things interesting," Michael commented, his frown deepening. Gabe knew that was simply code for;  _'I can't find a vessel to contain me at the moment, and since I can't go asking Dean Winchester to say yes without getting my heart ripped out and handed to me on a silver platter, I'm stuck playing musical chairs for now._ _'_

"Right," Gabe sighed. "Remind me when you leave to add an angel banishing sigil to the ceiling."

"Don't be ridiculous," Michael scoffed, turning his head back up the ceiling. "We both know you won't do it. And besides, you don't have any room up there, even if you wanted to."

"Don't tempt me," Gabe grumbled. He ran his hand through his hair, and threw a glance over to the clock on the wall. Time was ticking. "Look, why are you really here?"

"I told you, to see how things were going."

"Yeah? Well, they're going great; thanks for asking. Now if you don't mind, Sam will be back any minute and I told him dinner would be on the table."

"Ah, yes. Your little relationship with the Winchester. How's that going?"

Gabriel huffed impatiently; he could swear his brother was doing this on purpose.

"Why the sudden interest in my life? Don't you have anything better to do with your spare time?" Gabe called over his shoulder as he turned and entered the kitchen, not bothering to check whether his brother followed or not.

"Everyone else is busy!" Was the reply he got before Michael was stood right in front of him, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"Oh for fuck sake! Don't you know how to use your feet?!" Gabe cried as he jumped to high heaven. "It was like 20 steps!"

Michael opened his mouth to repond, but Gabe's cell phone started ringing from its place on the side beside them.

At the same time, the two archangels looked down at the smartphone, to see who was calling.

"You still call Dad 'Daddy' Gabe?!" Michael asked, as he started to laugh.

Gabe was shocked for a few moments, the laughter and smile unusual, coming from the older angel. It didn't take him long to regain himself and pick up the phone.

He pressed answer, and with a straight face pressed it to his ear.

"Hi Sam."

Michael's laughter turned to coughing and spluttering, and his face betrayd how shocked he was.

"Hey baby," Sam's reply came quickly and smoothly, as always. "Who's that with you?"

"Oh, only Michael. He's choking on his words."

"I'm not even going to ask," and Gabe could just envision Sam sat in the passenger seat of the Impala shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Sorted that Vamp's nest," Sam went on to explain. Gabe had offered his help with the boy's hunting, and on most occasions, they graciously accepted. But on easier hunts, it wasn't always necessary for Gabe to tag along - and no matter how hard he tried to persuade them that it was always safer to have him there, they wouldn't listen, liking to tackle the simple ones alone. "Quick in and out, just like I told you!"

"Still, doesn't stop me worrying."

"I know, but we're fine. We've survived harder hunts without you before."

"Barely," Gabe sighed, over exaggeratedly.

"Cheek like that will get you a one way ticket over my lap, Princess," Sam's voice became firm, and so did Gabe's dick. "But Daddy knows his princess will be waiting in nothing but a nice pair of panties when he gets home, right baby?"

"Yes Daddy," Gabe respeonded, voice sounding innocent with just that one word. Michael, who had quickly gotten over himself, startde coughing in shock again. Gabe turned his back, trying to block his brother out. "I'll wear the blue pair you like so much."

When Gabe finished on the phone, he rounded on Michael again. His brother was staring at him open mouthed, equal parts shocked and disgusted.

"Problem?"

"Sam... Daddy...?" Michael shuddered as he uttered the word.

"It's a kink Mikey... it's what me and Sam do; we like it. Grow a pair," Gabe walked around the other angel, feeling Michael's eyes follow his movements.

"You call him that often?" Michael asked, seeming to regain himself slightly.

"Almost all the time when we're alone," Gabe shurgged, not ashamed in the slightest. "I call him Daddy and he calls me his Princess."

Gabe couldn't help but laugh as this sent Michael spluttering all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr!!](https://samsprincess69.tumblr.com/)  
>  If you liked my work and would like to buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/samsprincess), please do!! It would be ever so appriciated!! <3  
> Thank you for all your support!!  
> Much love to you all!  
> xxxx


End file.
